Bulan
Bulan was a tribe from Survivor: Indonesia. Originally in control with an all female alliance, it soon crumbled but remained a physically strong tribe. The divide became even more clear at the switch where they lost two of three challenges. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Alexander, who missed the opportunity to embrace his second chance during Survivor: Cambodia. *Anastasia, who missed the chance in Survivor: The Amazon to stay with her alliance due to her big mouth. *Benjamin, who missed the opportunity to compete with his partner Karina during Survivor: One World. *Clarence, who missed the chance in Survivor: Vanuatu to even play on a tribe due to the 4 day twist. *Ellie, who missed the chance in Survivor: Caramoan to play with her new alliance after an idol was played. *Evelyn, who missed the opportunity to rejoin her alliance in Survivor: New Zealand due to a showmance. *Frankie, who missed the chance in Vanuatu to form bonds because a bromance with Angus was targeted. *Laurie, who missed the opportunity in Survivor: Worlds Apart to play in her Final Two deal with Miles. *Tatianna, who missed her chance to play the Legacy Advantage she found during Millenials vs. Gen X. *Tom, who missed the chance in Survivor: Samoa to play to his full potential because he had no allies. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Anastasia *Clarence *Clay, who missed playing his true physical game because his social game lacked in New Zealand. *Evelyn *Frankie *Kate-Lyn, who missed the chance to work with her allies since a tied vote ended her time in Thailand. *Luke, who missed the chance during Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X to have a strategic game. *Tom Tribe History The Bulan tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of ten former castaways who only competed once (or in Alexander's case twice) and missed staple opportunities, the central one being the merge. It consisted of Alexander, Anastasia, Benjamin, Clarence, Ellie, Evelyn, Frankie, Laurie, Tatianna and Tom. Clarence and Frankie were the only two castaways to compete in the same original season as each other, but Clarence was voted out first and the two never really crossed paths. Ellie, who was more strategy driven the first time around, decided to be more fun loving and was dancing and singing for much of the time during the first few days. From the get go, it was clear that an all female alliance was brewing, but they needed more people in order to get a majority. Ellie brought in Tom and Benjamin and the girls now held the power in the tribe. Bulan was a strong enough tribe to have won the first immunity challenge, which spared Alexander, Clarence and Frankie for the time being. The girls alliance continued to strengthen, with Evelyn even finding a Hidden Immunity Idol thanks to a tip off from Anastasia. She decided to not tell any of the girls yet because she was unsure how much she trusted them. Shortly after their win, the girls starting to get fed up with Ellie and her constant singing and dancing. The men of the tribe exploited this rift and began to buddy up to Ellie, believing she could flip to their side. This only confused her and when she tried to cheer the girls up and get back on their good side, it did just the opposite and a fight broke out. Ellie didn't feel too alone because she continued her trio with Benjamin and Tom. When the tribe lost the second immunity challenge, the three voted for Frankie, the outsiders of Alexander, Clarence and Frankie voted for Tom but the girls had enough of Ellie and she was voted out. Bulan, although heavily divided, remained united in the challenges and went on to win the remaining two they had together. At this point, the remaining castaways were shuffled in a tribe switch. Anastasia, Clarence, Evelyn, Frankie and Tom remained on Bulan and were joined by Matahari members Clay, Kate-Lyn and Luke. Even though there was a clear majority with the original Bulan members, they wanted to start targeting each other because even if they got rid of one of their own, they would still hold a majority. All four original Bulan members agreed that Evelyn would be a dangerous player come the merge and decided to vote for her when they lost their first immunity challenge together. What they didn't know was that on the sidelines, she was building relationships with the three Matahari members. She was especially close to Kate-Lyn. At tribal council, Evelyn told the Matahari boys to vote for Tom, her and Kate-Lyn voted for Luke and the Bulan Four voted for Evelyn. She surprised everyone by pulling out her idol which tied the votes between Tom and Luke. At the revote, Evelyn told her allies to vote for Tom and all but Clarence sent him home. Evelyn continued to align with the Matahari members, building a sense of trust amongst them. This left Anastasia, Clarence and Frankie on the outs of the tribe. Anastasia was vocal about wanting to keep loyalty within her alliance and thought that Frankie was the one who didn't vote out Tom when in fact it was Clarence. This left Frankie without an alliance and clearly without any allies. The tribe then lost the second immunity challenge. Frankie voted alone for Clay and Anastasia and Clarence tried to convince Evelyn, Clay and Luke to vote for Kate-Lyn. This did not happen and with the majority of four, Evelyn's power alliance sent home Frankie. Bulan was then given a break by winning the next immunity challenge. Anastasia made amends with Evelyn for the short term and agreed they would pretend to not speak with each other and have a hidden alliance. On Day 20, the remaining thirteen castaways made the merge and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Indonesia Tribes